Feel the Wind Blow
by lizook
Summary: “Yeah, why’d I let you talk me into that, into letting you drive?”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B in established relationship

**A/N**: Many thanks to **SSJL** for the spot checks and** space77** for the look over.

**Disclaimer**: Bones isn't mine; title taken from the Reba McEntire song _I'd Rather Ride Around With You_, which is where this fic started.

* * *

"This has to be," he kicked his legs out, trying to get situated, "the most uncomfortable car on the planet. And that's counting Hodgins' tic tac car..."

She rolled her eye before glancing over at him. "We're never going to go on a trip that you're not going to complain about the size of my car, are we?"

"Bones, I've seen larger shopping carts. I mean, my knees are in my chest here!" He flicked the lever under his seat, giving him more leg room, but making it so that she now had to turn her head fully to look back at him. He might as well be sitting in the backseat.

"There, problem solved."

"Hardly. What happens if we have Parker and one of his friends with us?"

"You'll just be a little... cramped..." She clicked her turn signal on before making a fast right. "Besides, we rarely take my car on trips such as this."

He scowled, muttering under his breath, and leaned forward to be heard over the wind, "Yeah, why'd I let you talk me into that, into letting you drive?"

"Because you love me." The corner of her mouth lifted in a half smile as their eyes met. "Additionally, we're not on official FBI business at the moment; it would have been irresponsible of us to take your vehicle."

"Ok, but seriously, can't we look for something a little more..." he paused, searching for the right word, "economical? It can still be a convertible, but anything that gives me a little mor-"

"Room, I understand, Booth. I'll admit that I might be amenable to that idea. Especially if it gives us a larger backseat..." She winked, trees and houses blurring as they sped past.

Inhaling sharply, he turned in his seat, adjusting his pants. "I'll start looking online as soon we get home."

"Good. I'm still uncertain though," she smirked, watching as he took measured breaths, "why we're traveling to another state just for a sporting event. We're going to arrive late and there will be a large crowd."

"It _is _a championship game."

"Emma won't even see that I'm there to 'cheer her on'."

"So we'll find her after the game." He let his arm drape over the door of the car, hand sailing through the air. "She'll still be excited that you came."

"But it's not the same as if she was aware of my presence while she was play-"

"Come on, you know she'll love that Aunt Temperance drove all the way down here just to see her play soccer."

"I... yes, I imagine you're correct."

Grinning, she changed the station on the radio. Strains of _Boys of Summer_ floated around them and she laughed, throwing her hands into the air, hair whipping in the wind as she tapped against the ledge where the top of the roof usually met the windshield.

He blinked furiously, jaw dropping in surprise as her hands returned to the wheel, blue eyes dancing in the sun. Would she ever stop surprising him? Probably not. And he loved that.

Still, he couldn't resist.

Turning the volume down on the stereo, he leaned across the console, "And you always lecture me about driving safely: no eating while in transit, eyes on the road, both," his fingers drifted across her knuckles, "hands on the wheel."

"I suppose I forgot since," she smiled, laughter bubbling below the surface as she parked the car near the soccer fields and pressed the button to put the top of the car up, "I don't have the opportunity to drive that often."

"With good reason apparently." He stood, stretching before walking towards her side of the car. Grinning wolfishly, he pinned her to the door, palms pressing against the window. "You amaze me."

His mouth brushed over hers, lingering a breath apart before he deepened the kiss, hands tangling in her hair as his tongue stroked over hers. She sighed, clutching his shoulders, hips pressing against his. Taking the invitation, he ground against her lightly, groaning into her mouth as her nails dug into his skin right through his t-shirt.

"Come on," gasping, she gently pushed on his chest, creating some space between them, "we're already late and," she let her fingers brush down his sides, settling on his hips, "there will be time for that later."

"Fine, Auntie Temperance." He pressed a kiss to her temple and flung his arm over her shoulders, grinning as she relaxed against him and they started towards the roaring crowd.


End file.
